hot, bothered, and distracted
by bbugrr
Summary: santana comes back for diva week and brittany finds herself liking it a little more than she should one-shot, g!p santana


**_authors note: long build up, hot ending. do NOT read this in public. g!p santana. enjoy _**

brittany's pov

i have been missing santana like crazy lately. everywhere i look is just a reminder of how she isn't here anymore. i turn a corner and think of us dancing hand in hand in that hall. i walk to my locker and think of how the one next to it used to be hers. i walk into the choir room and i think of her lying her head on my shoulder or her singing beautiful songs.

she told me it wasn't working with this long distance relationship. i think it could have worked. i love her more than i've ever loved anyone. and because of that, i think anything's possible. i think she just didn't want to be with me anymore. and as awesome as i am, i don't blame her. i'm sure there's plenty of hot college girls she has her mind set on. i mean, i'm sure she can get any of them she wants, even the straight ones.

sam has been really great to me though. he's made me happy. and i don't think i've smiled since santana left when it wasn't me smiling at him. i love santana. but she left me alone, and sam was here. and i love him.

"so please welcome santana lopez!" mr. schuester smiles.

my head snapped up at that. i was spacing out during his diva talk after i decided i'd definitely be the one to win it. but santana!? she didn't tell me she was coming.

in walks santana and a group of her college cheerleaders. and she's in her cheerleading outfit. this one is a little more revealing than the one i'm wearing. i can see her stomach a little bit and i watch when she leans back as she dances how i can see even more of it.

she is doing amazing. she's so beautiful, talented, and captivating. _god. _i know i didn't have any time to prepare but all i could think about was her long tanned legs swirling around, her toned abdomen flashing before me, her long black locks flowing as she sways, and her sulky voice as the words spill from her mouth.

i sat there thinking of how she must've gotten a custom made cheerleading uniform, something like coach sylvester made for her in high school since she had a little more to cover.

i can feel an unsettling vibration in my lower stomach and as much as i hate this is happening, i can't stop myself.

before i know it, i'm all hot and bothered while everyone else is clapping. i shake my head to try to free some of the thoughts and clap along with the rest of the class. but the head shake doesn't work.

i jump up and congratulate santana on how amazing the performance was. i mean, it really got me going. then i asked her the question i've been thinking since my permed teacher spoke her name, "why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"why didn't you tell me you were dating sam?" she spit back.

i felt horrible because i never did tell her. i love sam and think he's great. but i guess in a way i was hoping she wouldn't find out.

that stomach turning moment only got worse when she introduced me to her new girlfriend elaine. and as if the pain wasn't bad enough, leaned over and placed a kiss to her lips.

i felt sick to my stomach. i felt as if i was going to throw up, so i hurriedly excused myself to the restroom so i could take a breath.

the person who came out was definitely not the one i expected, i absolutely not who i would've wanted to see right now.

"hey, are you ok?" the brunette asked me.

"yea i'm fine." i huffed at her, clearly not.

when i could still feel her presence i glared at her "shouldn't you get back to suck face with your girlfriend!?" i shot at her.

"santana is not my girlfriend." elaine said.

"w-what?" i stuttered.

"oh uh. don't tell her i told you this. but she paid me with some lottery tickets to pretend i was dating you to make you jealous. i'm sure she didn't think you'd be this upset though." she spoke quietly.

i let out a long breath of air and nodded once, thanking her quickly. she gave me a soft smile back and i felt my resentment for her settle.

the bell had rang once i started walking back into class. the students of both mckinley and louisville quickly left the room as i walked in to grab my stuff.

sam gave me a quick kiss to my cheek telling me he had to get going asap. i returned a half smile and continued forward to grab my stuff i had left in the choir room.

as i was walking back out i decided i didn't want to go to class yet. i felt too sad to sit down and pretend to listen at the moment so i settled on just walking around for a bit.

i stopped by the auditorium and popped my head in as i heard two familiar voices singing. sam and santana were singing, and in a non conceited way, i knew it was about me.

i listened to them talk and heard santana non directly confess she still loves me. my heart swole up, but i couldn't help feel guilty about it since my boyfriend was right there.

i ran down and caught santana alone, and i smiled to myself; happy i could talk to her alone. we talked about how elaine confessed to me she wasn't actually in a relationship with santana and how i couldn't just leave sam. but deep down i would do it in a heartbeat to be with santana.

i told her she was my best friend and she agreed. then she gave me a chaste kiss to the lips. but the feeling of her lips against mine after seeing her dance in that revealing outfit just pushed me over the edge.

i kissed her back once she started to pull away. she tried to speak through our mouths but i pulled her closer, forcing her to against my lips as i kissed her.

we continued to kiss and before i knew it, i felt her cool tongue slide across my bottom lip. i immediately tilted my head to the slide and parted my lips so i could feel it against mine.

once our tongues touched i moaned against her mouth at how good she tasted. i realized what i was doing once that noise slipped out of my mouth and so i hesitatangly pushed against her shoulders to back away from her, giving her another quick kiss.

"i'm- im sorry," i muttered, barely audible.

"brittany no i am. i just miss you so m-" i cut her off with my lips once again. i knew how horrible it was of me but i just couldn't resist.

kissing sam was great. his lips were large and soft, but santana's were different. hers were plump and full. and it just felt so right.

this time she pulled away from me. "brittany what are you doing? you're with sam.." i could barely hear the last part but it didn't make me feel any less worse.

"i am." i simply replied, not making eye contact

"then why are you doing this?" she inquired. when i didn't reply, just sheepishly avoided her eyes, she spoke again. "britt why? it's ok just tell me"

"do you really want the honest answer to that?" i asked cautiously. i looked up and she nodded, silently urging me to go on. i took a deep breath and whispered in her ear, "can we go back to my house and talk about this?"

she looked at my confused but eventually nodded. i gave her a small smile that quickly turned to a full one when she held her pinky out for mine to link to.

we went out and got in my car. i barely had to lead the way for santana seeing as i parked it where she used to last year. my phone kept buzzing in my pocket but i tried to ignore it as i shifted the vehicle into drive, starting the short eigth minute commute to my home.

even with such a short time period, it felt like forever. just thinking of what i was going to say to santana. i knew how fucked this was, but i told her i'd be honest.

we finally got to my house after what seems like three hours and walked up. santana stood behind me as i unlocked the house, holding the door open for her to go in first. she giggled a little at the gesture, but thanked me and went on anyway.

"my parents are both at work." i blurted. she just slowly nodded, obviously perplexed.

i shrugged my head to the stairs, suggesting we go to my room and she led the way there. when we both entered i sat on my bed, patting the spot next to me to tell her to come in.

"wait." i interrupted her from walking over to the mattress. "i know we're here alone but just shut the door?" i asked.

she nodded, once again confused, but did so. then sat across from me on the bed.

"so, what did we need to come here for you to talk about?" she asked.

i shyly leaned up and kissed her lips once again, quick to pull away.

"brittany we need to actually talk. believe me, i love kissing you but you're with sam." she whispered.

"santana, do you want me to answer honestly about why i kissed you?" i asked slowly. she scrunched her eyebrows together but nodded anyways. "then let me kiss you and i will" i returned.

she took a deep breath in, and with a long exhale she nodded, leaning forward to capture my lips on hers. we stayed like that, sitting across from each other while our lips rolled across the other's.

our tongues eventually met, dancing with each other across lips, teeth, cheeks, and mostly the other tongue.

i slowly pulled from her lips, kissing just the corner, then her cheek, leading down to her neck. her breathing has gotten heavier, and i smirked as i took notice of that. i pushed her down to lay on the bed, swinging my left leg over her hip to straddle her.

i kissed my way up to her ear, whispering against it, "do you want me to tell you now?"

she sighed but whispered, "yeah"

"seeing you up there, dancing in that tiny outfit, just had me distracted. i was thinking of your smooth legs," i ran my hand across her calf. "about your silky hair," this time my hand ran through her hair. "and about how they must have to work really hard to keep you hidden," this time. rolled my hips down and smiled when i heard a whimper leave her lips.

"britt you know i love you but i don't want you to do this when you're with somebody else," she shyly said to me.

"right now i feel like i'm only with you. and i only wanna be with you. we can figure out the sam thing later. for now i just want to keep kissing you because i want you so _so _badly" i kissed her neck again.

she nodded frantically and pulled me in to continue kissing her. i rewarded her enthusiasm with another roll of hips, right to her crotch. a harsh breath fell from her lips so i did it again, this time a small moan.

i smirked at her and rolled down harder this time, loving the choked gasps that leave her throat.

i could feel her harden through her skirt, but not too much. if she was wearing anything like sue made for her, her special spandex made it so that her erection was held firmly against her.

"how about we take off these uncomfortably tight spandex so you can breathe a little?" i asked innocently.

she nodded frantically once again, which only made me smile once again as i quickly pulled her skirt off. next came the spandex but i wasn't going to do it in one quick motion like her skirt.

i slowly tugged it down her body, making sure that every inch i came back up to the waistband to tug. this way i could slide my hand back down to the bottom to do the same, but allowing my hand to slip across her erection that i could see getting bigger.

she pushed my hands away and i was taken aback for just a moment "brittany you're going too slow and it hurts" she said, quickly pulling the tight garment down her legs.

i smirked as i leaned back to take in her lower half. her defined, toned legs contrasting against the light sheets. and the new appendage now out in the open. i felt a roll of arousal course through my body as i saw her dick sitting against her stomach.

"shit" i muttered underneath my breath.

the beautiful woman underneath me cocked her head to the side, silently asking me what was wrong.

"i just. i know you're not even fully hard and i just forgot how fucking huge your cock is," i nearly moaned.

she smirked and leaned forward to continue kissing me. this time i was even more turned on because i could feel her bare dick against my thigh and by the heavier breathing coming out of her mouth, i could tell she was too.

her hands that were placed at the small of my back slowly crawled up my back, her fingertips sliding pulling the shirt up as she did so.

she broke the kiss for just a moment in order to slide it off and i took this moment to do the same for hers. we unhooked each other's bras then continued to heatedly kiss as our breasts rubbed against each other.

i could feel myself getting soaked just thinking about how the latina was completely naked underneath me.

she moaned against my lips between kisses "mm...i find... it so... un..fair.. you're.. not.. na..naked" i smirked, rolled my hips across her bare dick, and pulled back to look at her.

"then do something about it," i husked. her eyes gleamed with lust and she quickly flipped us around, pinning my hands above my head for only a moment before she moved them to hurriedly tear down my skirt and spandex.

i moaned at how hot her aggressiveness was and next thing i knew she was back on top of me kissing me as her fingers danced across my chest.

she was avoiding my nipple as she squeezed my breast, sometimes circling around it. close, but not enough to touch it. i moaned and broke myself from the kiss to push her head to where her fingers were.

she must've gotten the hit because she immediately latched her mouth around the stiff peak while her other hand played with the other breast.

she then quickly switched the roles, repeating her actions. i only moaned against her hair which my head was pushed into.

then i pushed her back up and told her to sit up. she did as she was told and i got up off the bed.

"britt. i'm sorry. i know we probably took it too far you just-" she cut off mid sentence as my knees dropped to the ground, pulling hers to either side of my head.

"do you want me to suck your cock?" i asked her as my hand came up to grab around the shaft. she only whimpered a reply so i slowly stroked her and repeated myself, "do you want me to suck your cock?"

"mmm yes. yes please," she groaned.

i smiled and kissed the tip, loving the sound that falls from her mouth. i pushed her dick back towards her stomach then lowered on my knees further so that i could lick from the base upwards.

feeling how long it was, i knew she had to have been almost fully hard. and so once i reaches the top i wrapped my lips around the tip, then lowered my head just a little bit.

i pulled back and fluttered my tongue across the tip, more moans coming from her mouth as i did so. i look into her eyes as i lower myself further down her shaft. down a little bit, then up to the bottom of the tip. down a little bit more, back up.

all the way until my mouth reached her pelvic bone and i could feel her hard cock hitting the back of my throat. this time i slid all the way off her dick, smiling as i stroked her a little bit faster this time.

santana's pov 

the way she was using her spit as lubrication just turned me on that much more. as she wrapped her mouth around it again, bobbing her head up and down this time, i placed my hand on the back of her head.

i pushed down, then stopped pushing. guiding her up and down. and fuck it felt so good. then i pushed her all the way to the base. i didn't want to make her feel like it was too much so i let go for a moment. when she kept her lips there, i put my hand back.

i could feel her throat around the tip of my dick and i moaned as i told her how hot she was.

"fuck fuck. you're so fucking hot" i told her, only getting more turned on as i could hear gagging sounds coming from her throat. not because she was choking but because her throat was closing around it.

i let my hand go and she hummed against my shaft as she pulled back and the vibration caused my dick to twitch in her mouth.

"i could keep going for another minute but i really just want to fuck" she said, kissing the tip and standing up.

i grunted, but agreed because i did too. i pulled her onto the bed and lied her down flat. i could smell how wet she was and when i looked down my suspicions were only proved right when i saw how her moisture was gleaming.

"fuck you're soaked," i groaned against her lips. she just bit her lip and nodded and i started to lower my head so i could eat her out and taste how fucking wet she was.

except she had other plans when she pulled my back up by my hair.

"no. you're going to make me cum so fast just by licking me, so i want you to fuck me instead so we can both cum" she rambled.

and fuck, was it hot when she was demanding. i agreed.

"uh. do you. uh. have a condom?" i asked quietly.

"no. you're the one with the hard-on, you're supposed to be the one with the condom" she said back

"well i didn't expect to be fucking anybody" i glared back.

"fair enough. just fuck me raw" she husked.

i couldn't speak for a moment, beyond aroused. she lifted her eyebrows at me. "a-are you sure?"

she lightly rolled her eyes, "yes. just pull out and it'll be ok"

i nodded, finding words to be difficult at the moment. i stroked my dick a few times before looking at her for approval. once she nodded i rolled my penis across her folds, both of us moaning at how my dick was getting covered in her wetness.

i then placed it at the entrance, pushing just the tip in. we both moaned at me being inside of her. then she nodded a few seconds after and i slowly pushed more inside of her. more and more, slowly. until finally our hips met.

i leaned down to kiss her as i waited for her tight walls to accept my member. then she whispered against my lips, "mm go 'head"

i slowly pulled my hips away from her, until finally just the tip was in. the slowly back in. in and out at a slow pace, to let her get adjusted so i wouldn't hurt her.

all i really wanted to do was fuck her senseless but i was holding that in the best i could so she could be comfortable. so once i heard her moan for me to go faster you bet i did.

i didn't go too fast, but fast enough that it felt so good and and her moaning picked up.

once again i slid so just the tip was in, then as hard as i could, i slammed into her.

a huge moan fell from her lips "FUCK SAN-SANTANA" she continued as i went on fucking her.

"h-harder. fuck. your hard dick feels so good. just fuck me. take me"

"dios mio," i huffed, and pounded her harder.

i brought my thumb to her clit, rubbing fast tight circles round it as i was fucking her so hard and watching her tits bounce with every thrust.

"f-fuck san. you feel so good. i love your cock. i'm-i'm gonna. gonna. gonna cum" she stutters through.

"cum around my cock baby. cum around my hard cock" i grunted as i sped up the circles and pushed into her fast.

"uhHHHH fuck fuck fuck fuck shit oh my _god" _she exclaimed and i could feel liquid pour from her.

"brittany you're so fucking hot when you cum. i'm going to cum" i said as i reach down to grab my dick, ready to pull out as i get closer.

her hand gets there first though. "w-wait. stop" she says. i'm confuses but slowly stop my thrusting as much as i don't want to.

"cum inside me. your cock feels so good and i just want you to fill me up. i want you to cum all over in me" she pants.

_fuck. "_are you sure? i can pull out," i said.

"ugh yes. fuck. you just feel so fucking good inside of me and i want to feel your cum in me." she breathes back.

i slowly start fucking her again after we both nod. "no. just fuck me hard and fast. do what you need to do to cum." she says at my slow motions.

"grab my tits while i fuck your brains out," i tell her. shit i've never been this horny.

she rolls her fingers across my nipplesand continues to massage my breasts as i fuck her hard and fast. i'm so close to my release, and i lean down to capture her lips.

i go back to tight circles around her clit, and feel her still throbbing walls close in again.

"please baby cum on my cock again so i can cum in you" i say as i speed my circles.

she moans in response, and soon i can feel her liquid pouring onto my dick. with her massaging my boobs, her walls suffocating my dick, her cum dripping down my length, and her moans as she orgasms, im two pumps away from emptying.

one. "fuck" two "shit" _three. _i push one more as hard as i can and i feel myself pouring into her.

i roll my hips slowly but deeply as my cum finishes filling her up and i empty myself out. i moan as i finish through my climax, and slowly pull out to find my semi-erect cock gleaming from cum and arousal.

i kiss brittany and then pull back to watch both of our orgasms pump out of her.

"holy shit that is hot," i mutter as i watch it just keep pouring.

"you feel so good santana" brittany mutters and pulls me in for another kiss, and i kiss her back and hum against her lips so that she knows i feel the same.

we lay there and cuddle as we finish and take a breath from everything that just happened.

"that was. that was amazing." i whisper in her ear, then kiss her cheek.

"i am definitely going to dump sam now because all i want to do is be with you. plus i love when you fuck me," she whispers against my ear.

"me too. i also love you" i admit quietly.

"i love you too san" she whispers back

i cuddle closer to her and smile against her cheek, and we both fall asleep to the contentment of knowing we love each other.


End file.
